ReapTheChaos Sandbox 1
Exit the Dragon is the 13th chapter in Mafia II. Narrative September 24th, 1951 Henry's Death The day after their drug deal, Vito and Joe get a call from Henry Tomasino. Somehow Carlo Falcone found out about their deal and demanded a $60,000 cut, leaving them considerably short on what they need to pay back Bruno. He asks Vito and Joe to meet him at Lincoln Park to discuss their options. When they arrive at the park, they witness the Empire Bay Triads brutally attacking Henry with meat cleavers. A gunfight breaks out and they kill Henry's attackers, but it's too late and Henry dies there in the park. As they're about to leave, they notice the money is gone and then they see Zhe Yun Wong being driven away and decide to follow him. Getting Revenge They follow Wong to The Red Dragon restaurant in Chinatown and decide to get revenge for Henry and find out why Wong had him killed. They storm through the front door and immediately start killing everyone inside. They battle their way through the restaurant and down into it's lower levels until they reach Wong in his office. As they question Wong, he tells them something they refuse to believe. He states that Henry was a federal informer and their contacts inside the Federal Bureau of Narcotics told them that Henry Tomasino passed them information about their deal. He also denies having anything to do with the fake cops who tried to take their drugs after their deal at the warehouse. When Vito asks about the money Henry was carrying, Wong tells them it's no longer there, but refuses to say anything more about it, saying that if he told them where it was, he would be dead anyway. This is when Joe pulls the trigger and kills Wong, immediately making Vito angry, who thinks they could have questioned him further for more information. The Aftermath With Wong dead, Vito and Joe must now get out of Chinatown, which is swarming with police officers. When they get back to Joe's Apartment they share a smoke and discuss their situation. Henry is dead, they don't have Bruno's money, they killed half the Tongs, and if they think Carlo sent them, it will mean war. They decide to focus on getting the money to pay Bruno, but Joe calls it a night and tells Vito he'll call him in the morning. Walkthrough Battle with the Triads After the phone call from Henry, get dressed and drive to Lincoln Park with Joe. When the cutscene of the attack on Henry is over, take out the few Tongs there in the park, then another cutscene will play, when that's done you'll be in your car, so follow Zhe Yun Wong to Chinatown. You have the option of going in now or you can drive to Harry's Shop to stock up on weapons and ammo, whenever you're ready head into The Red Dragon restaurant. Once you've cleared out the main restaurant area, head upstairs to the balcony over the bar and you will find Playboy magazine #34 sitting on the seat of the last booth. Continue working your way through the place until you come to an opium den, head downstairs and in a small room on the left you will find Playboy magazine #36 on top of a crate. Continue working your way through the complex, and when you come to a large drug manufacturing room, playboy magazine #35 will be in a small room on the north end along with some weapons and ammo. Now head down the elevator at the opposite end of the room and you will deal with Wong. Once that's through, make your way out of the place through a back exit where you will have to deal with a large amount of police, then head back to Joe's Apartment to end the mission and you will receive the Chop Chop! achievement. Trivia *Towards the end of this mission, Ling Ting Tong by The Five Keys is played on Delta Radio. *After Vito and Joe exit the restaurant and enter a car you can hear the song Chow Mein by The Gaylords on either Empire Classic Radio or Delta Radio. *Henry's death in Chapter 13 was foreshadowed back in Chapter 5, when he was shot by Sidney Pen in his thirteenth contract. He believed that was the reason why he got shot, as the number "13" is often associated with bad luck. *The opening cutscene was originally intended for a mission that involves Vito going to destroy a warehouse full of Delizia sports cars under the orders of Stephen Coyne for Derek Pappalardo, but when the mission was cut, that cutscene was changed and put here instead. Category:Site Administration Category:Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven Category:Mafia III Category:Mafia II